Total Drama Soulmate
by TheSecretScript
Summary: Blaineley belives she found the soulmate for 10 of the contestant. *APPS OPEN* T for now i might change it.


*A/N* I need 9 charcter for

Gwen

courtney

lindsay

bridgette

Izzy

Duncan

Justin

tyler

Geoff

**~The App~**

**~Basics~**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age (14-17):**

**Stereotype:**

**Who:**

**Sexuality:**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair (Color and Style):**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Type:**

**Height:**

**Other (Scars, Freckles, Defining Features etc.):**

**~Clothing~**

**Everyday:**

**Swimwear:**

**Pyjamas:**

**Formal:**

**Winter:**

**Other (Jewellery, Make-up, Glasses etc.)**

**~Personality~**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears and why:**

**~Favourites~**

**Favourite Food:**

**Favourite Show/Movie:**

**Favourite Color:**

**Favourite Musical:**

**Favourite TD Character:**

**How obsessed are they with the character (On a scale of 1 to 10):**

**~Around People~**

**Acts around Chris:**

**Acts around Chef:**

**Acts around Josh and Blaineley:**

**Acts around friends:**

**Acts around neutrals:**

**Acts around enemies:**

**Paired up? If so how do they act around the erson (before and after):**

**Acts alone: **

**~Other Stuff that didn't fit under a category~**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Which TD contestants do they like:**

**Which don't they like:**

**1-7 random facts about them:**

**Other:**

**Challenge idea 1:**

**Challenge idea 2:**

**- just tell me if you want to be paired up with mine and put breakeven so i see you read everything**

**~The App~**

**~Basics~**

**Name: Kalia Winters**

**Nicknames:Kali Lia Snowy**

**Age 17-18- 17 **

**Stereotype: The Witty Babe**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**who:trent**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair (Color and Style): Long Dark brown hair that goes to her butt and cut in to layers with two blonde bangs. **

**Eyes: She has light bright golden eyes**

**Skin Tone:Porcilien**

**Body Type:Fully grown body and a big chest.**

**Height:normal.**

**Other (Scars, Freckles, Defining Features etc.):She has a dragon tattoos.**

**~Clothing~**

**Everyday:She wears a scarlet mid-driff top and a black leather jacket. For a skirts she wear a grey mini skirt and black booted heel.**

**Swimwear: She wear a silver stripped scarlet bikkini.**

**Pyjamas:She has a black sports bra with silver shorts and robe.**

**Formal:She wear One sleeve scarlet dress with the ends in bubble**

**Winter:She wears a red no sleeve turtleneck with a black eskomo jacket and dark skinny jeans with knee high leather heeled boots.**

**Other (Jewellery, Make-up, Glasses etc.) She wears bright pink lips gloss and eyeliner**

**~Personality~**

**Personality: She very witty and sarcastic. She does not let anyone to get to her. She always has a comeback or comment. This make everyone smile and laugh they love her for this reason. **

**Likes:Stpry, Horror, Animal, Dance, Story books, myth, fairy tale, music and singing.**

**Dislikes: Snobs, Drugs, cheaters, and people who think they are better**

**Strengths: Dancing and acrobatics**

**Weaknesses:Boys**

**Talents:Gymnatics and dance**

**Hobbies:SAME AS above**

**Fears and why:Cliffs and swimming her exboy try to kill her both ways.**

**~Favourites~**

**Favourite Food:Pasta.**

**Favourite Show/Movie: X-men**

**Favourite Color:Red**

**Favourite Musical:Chicago**

**Favourite TD Character:Trent**

**How obsessed are they with the character (On a scale of 1 to 10):8**

**~Around People~**

**Acts around Chris:Flirty if he starts to flirt (he 20 in my story) or trouble maker**

**Acts around Chef: Nice and gives him respect**

**Acts around Josh and Blaineley:Normal to josh acts like bestfriend to blaineley naturally..**

**Acts around friends:Funny and sarcastic.**

**Acts around neutrals:A little shy**

**Acts around enemies:Give comeback and ignore them.**

**Paired up? If so how do they act around the erson (before and after):yes before sweet and funny after flirty.**

**Acts alone: random.**

**~Other Stuff that didn't fit under a category~**

**History: She grew up in trenton new jersey next door from trent. She live with her 28 year old brother. She loves her family and she loved trent befor he cheated on her. Then he left to Tdi.**

**Family: Her brother Charlie (28)**

**Which TD contestants do they like:Bridgette and duncan**

**Which don't they like:trent**

**1-7 random facts about them:-loves choclate**

**-knowes how to play guitar.**

**-Dosnt like the animal chicken**

**-Hates the color yellow.**

**Other:**

**Challenge idea 1:**

**Challenge idea 2:**


End file.
